


Конфликт

by Rio_Hedgehog



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Gen, Slice of Life, it happened in reality
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rio_Hedgehog/pseuds/Rio_Hedgehog
Summary: Что ж, дело было так: открываю я, значит, окно - постоять, проветриться, небо попалить на предмет созвездий. А обитаю я окна в окна с другим жилым домом. А там раз! и такая вот ситуёвина произошла.





	Конфликт

**Author's Note:**

> music: I am waiting for you last summer – Heartfelt Recess II.

Из рыжины дверного отверстия на балкон степенно выплывает пара черных людей. Силуэты шлепками сурьмы нарисованы, а на фоне свет гипотетической люстры.

Один человек открывает окно, другой копошится рядом. Вроде обычное действие. Настолько, что отвести бы глаза на небо, а лучше и вовсе закрыть окно, уходя по своим делам. Но что-то приковывает взгляд, заставляя следить за существами, не по своей воле превратившимися в некое представление с натяжкой на театральную действительность.

Там, где рот, у людей - сначала у того, кто слева, затем у того, кто справа - зажигаются рыжие всплески буквально на секунду. Пыльный серый дым травит воздух, кудряво подхваченный холодным ветром.

Человек слева с волосами в высоком хвосте - возможно, женщина, возможно, мужчина, наверняка не узнать - резко размахивает руками, и пепел тяжёлыми комками падает с пятого этажа к подножью дома. Жестикулирует отчаянно, будто напоследок. Сейчас, подожди, только донесёт свою точку зрения до собеседника и остервенело бросится на ветки, к воронью, как огромные семечки облепившему вершины чахлых берёз.

Второй человек во время этой тирады стоит неподвижно, натужно повернув голову к возможно даже чересчур эмоциональному собеседнику. Нос с горбинкой, губы тонкие, почти и не видны. Зато подбородок остро смотрит вниз. Когда чужие руки прекращают мутить воздух, человек подносит сигарету ко рту. Вместе с едким дымом летит ещё более ядовитый смех.

Рыжая точка остаётся на подоконнике - в пепельнице, вестимо. И горбоносый резко хватает второго человека за запястья.

Женский крик.

\- Что ты делаешь, мудака кусок?! - голос глубокий, но возмущение с вкраплениями паники делает его высоким.

Звонкая пощёчина.

Со скоростью метр в миллисекунду люди отшатываются друг от друга. В появившемся меж ними проёме может поместиться (и, как один из вариантов, действительно помещается - не на пустом же месте разногласие взглядов) ещё один человек.

Сигарета с пепельницы оказывается у мужчины во рту. Силуэт женщины зажигает вторую, пройдясь рыжим отблеском по собственной тонкой шее.

Секунда. Десять. Двадцать. На двадцать второй мужчина не выдерживает, начинает разговор. Жесты его пространны, будто бы сплетает сети.

Женщина слушает-слушает, склонив голову к правому плечу. А после - три мгновения. Выдохнуть слишком много дыма. Потушить сигаретный окурок в пепельнице. Хлопнуть балконной дверью, уходя в глубину квартиры.

Мужчина остаётся один. Сгорбившийся, подобравшийся, старающийся занять как можно меньше места. Рука, не скованная сигаретой, сжимает короткие волосы. Другая же тушит отраву там, где и ушедшая барышня.

Под аккомпанемент животного рыка пепельница летит с пятого этажа, об асфальт разбиваясь на куски стекла.

Вспуганное вороньё высоко взмывает, с клокотанием и криками уносясь куда подальше.


End file.
